Known methods of producing 2-(isopropylamino) ethanol are as follows:
(1) a method involving allowing acetone to react with 2-aminoethanol and hydrogen at from 1 to 2 atm in the presence of a platinum oxide catalyst in ethanol to produce 2-(isopropylamino) ethanol (Non Patent Literature 1); and
(2) a method involving allowing acetone to react with a mixture of 2-aminoethanol and hydrogen at 4.5 MPa in the presence of a palladium-carbon catalyst in methanol to produce 2-(isopropylamino)ethanol (Patent Literature 1).